


Looking for RP partners.

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KIK, M/M, RP, Roleplay, Telegram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: on telegram! My @ is larrygodmother keep reading for more information.
Collections: Anonymous





	Looking for RP partners.

Hey I’ve been very bored and I’m dying to rp again. 

I do 1D & 5sos mostly only bxb. I’m fine with any pairings and playing any person.

I typically play sub/bottom but I’m up for talking about it, it’s not set in stone.

If you have your own prompt(s) you want to share we can look at them together, if not we can also come up with ideas on the spot. 

Dislikes: hardcore smut (a little is ok), mpreg, genderswap, incest, rape, abuse, sex work, suicide, & anything animal related.

Likes: Fluff, angst, high school/college au, enemies, famous/non famous, rich/poor, ageplay, family au, femboy, opposites of any kind, etc.

I’m open to try anything once, I also usually do the same kind of things so don’t be afraid to ask me something that I haven’t listed. 

I’m not one of those people who have a million rules. Basically I just need my partner to write in 3rd person. Also if something is not going the way you like I ask that you tell me so we can either fix it or so I don’t think I’m being ignored. (Won’t be mad I promise, some people are just not meant to be rp partners) 

If you have anymore questions don’t be afraid to comment! Otherwise you can message me about anything/rp on telegram @larrygodmother


End file.
